Aoi Zaizen/Gallery
Officials FullAoiZaizen.png|Full Body view of Aoi Zaizen. Aoiface.png|Aoi's face. Aoi VR form.png|Aoi as Blue Angel. Full Body Blue Angel.png|Full Body view of Blue Angel. Official Picture of Aoi drawn by Noh.jpg|A picture of Aoi and Blue Angel drawn by Noh one of the VRAINS animators. BlueAngelAkihiroTomonaga.jpg|Blue Angel illustrated by Akihiro Tomonaga the author of ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!!. Picture of Blue Angel drawn by Noh.jpg|Offical picture of Blue Angel in her School uniform drawn by Noh one of Vrains animators. Aoi drawn by Tomonaga.png|Aoi drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga the author of ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!!. Chibi Blue Angel drawn by Tomonaga.png|Chibi Blue Angel drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga the author of ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!!. Blue Angel drawn by Tomonaga.png|Blue Angel drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga the author of ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!!. Blue Angel 2 drawn by Tomonaga.png|Blue Angel drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga the author of ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!!. Weekly Shonen Jump Yusaku and "Firewall Dragon" in Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine March 2017.jpg|Aoi in Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine March 2017. Weekly Shounen Jump Aoi Zaizen Blue Angel.jpg Animedia Blue Angel in Animedia May 2017.png|Aoi as Blue Angel in Animedia May 2017. Blue Angel,Playmaker,Ai and Roboppy from the December issue of Animedia.jpg|Blue Angel, Playmaker, Ai and Roboppy from the December 2017 issue of Animedia. DVD Vrains DVD vol 2.png|Blue Angel and Go Onizuka on the 2nd DVD cover. Openings & Endings With the Wind Aoi in Op1.jpg|Aoi in Op1. Op 1 Blue Angel and her Trickstar monsters.png|Blue Angel and her Trickstar monsters in Op 1. Believe In Magic Ed1 Aoi and Blue Angel.png|Aoi and Blue Angel in Ed 1. Ed1 Aoi and Akira.png|Aoi and Akira in Ed 1. Writing Life Aoi, Akira and Emma in Ed 2.jpg|Aoi with Akira and Emma in Ed 2 Aoi and Blue Angel writing life.jpg|Aoi with Blue Angel in Ed 2 Anime Episode 1 Ep001 Playmaker saves Blue Angel.png|Blue Angel saved by Playmaker. Episode 2 Ep002 Blue Angel using her energy whip.jpg|Blue Angel using her energy whip. Ep002 Blue Angel using her energy whip5.jpg|Blue Angel using her energy whip. Ep002 Blue Angel using her energy whip 2.jpg|Blue Angel using her energy whip. Ep002 Blue Angel using her energy whip4.jpg|Blue Angel using her energy whip. Ep002 Blue Angel using her energy whip3.jpg|Blue Angel using her energy whip. Episode 3 Blue angel angry.jpg|Blue Angel angry. Episode 5 Blue angel.jpg Episode 6 Ep006 Yusaku and Aoi.png|Aoi noticed that Yusaku's Duel Disk was the same as Playmaker's. Ep006 Aoi watching Akira on TV.png|Aoi watching Akira on TV. Ep006 Aoi on her bed.png|Aoi on her bed. Ep006 Aoi determined.png|Aoi determined to show her brother that he can defeat Playmaker. Ep006 Aoi logs in.png|Aoi logs in to Link VRAINS. Ep006 Blue Angel challenges Playmarker.png|Blue Angel challenges Playmaker. Ep006 Blue Angel and Specter.png|thumb|Blue Angel is approached by Specter. Ep006 Blue Angel and Specter2.png|Specter tells Blue Angel that he want her to beat Playmaker. Ep006 Yusaku greeted by Aoi.png|Aoi greeting Yusaku. Ep006 Aoi claiming she needs to go to the infirmary.png|Aoi claiming she needs to go to the infirmary. Ep006 Playmarker and Blue Angel start their Speed Duel.png|Blue Angel and Playmaker start their Speed Duel. Ep006 Blue Angel VS Playmarker.png|Blue Angel VS Playmaker. Episode 7 Ep007 Blue Angel makes a circuit appear.png|Blue Angel makes the circuit of dreams and hope appear. Ep007 Blue Angel after crossing the portal.png|Blue Angel crossing the Arrowhead portal. Young Zaizen Aoi.jpg|Young Aoi meets Akira. Ep007 Blue Angel activates her Skill.png|Blue Angel activates her Skill "Trickstar Fraud". Ep007 Revolver influencing Blue Angel.png|Revolver tells Blue Angel she is a Knight of Hanoi. Ep007 Blue Angel under Hanoi's influence.png|Blue Angel under Hanoi's influence. blue angel and playmaker.png|Blue Angel angry at Playmaker Blue angel starting to tear.jpg|Blue Angel starting to cry Blue angel losing her wings.jpg|Blue Angel unwraps herself after losing her wings Blue angel crying.jpg|Blue Angel crying. Episode 8 Ep008 Ignis devouring Hanoi's program.png|Ignis devouring Hanoi's program. Aoi Zaizen on the ground full body.png|Aoi on the ground full body. Aoi being rush to the ER.png|Aoi being rush to the Exam Room. Ep008 Aoi in Exam Room.png|Aoi in the Exam room at Den hospital. Episode 9 Akira watching.png|An unconscious "Blue Angel" with Akira. Episode 12 Ep012 Playmaker uses the virus-removal program on Blue Angel.png|Playmaker uses the virus-removal program on Blue Angel. Ep012 Aoi and Akira.png|Akira is happy to see his sister woke up from her coma. Ep012 Akira and Aoi in Exam Room.png|Aoi and Akira in Exam Room at Den hospital. Episode 16 Ep016 Robot restricted Aoi at her apartment.png|Aoi's robot restricted Aoi at her apartment from leaving, per Akira's orders. Ep016 Blue angel stops Ai duelist.png|Blue Angel stops Prototype Ai-B. Episode 17 Ep017 Blue Angel vs Ai-B.png|Blue Angel vs Prototype Ai-B. Ep017 Blue Angel makes a circuit appear.png|Blue Angel makes the circuit of dreams and hope appear. Ep017 Blue Angel uses Lilybell and Candina.png|Blue Angel uses "Trickstar Lilybell" and "Trickstar Candina" to Link Summon "Trickstar Holly Angel". Ep017 Blue Angel with Lycorissica.png|Blue Angel activates "Trickstar Lycorissica"'s effect by Special Summoning it on her field and returning "Trickstar Narkissus" to her hand. Ep017 Blue Angel makes a circuit appear 2.png|Blue Angel makes the circuit of dreams and hope appear. Ep017 Blue Angel winks for her victory.png|Blue Angel winks for her victory. Episode 18 Ep018 Blue Angel arriving.png|Blue Angel arriving in the Data Bank. Ep018 Blue Angel looking.png|Blue Angel looking after arriving at the data bank Ep018 Young Aoi looking.png|Young Aoi looking at the gate Ep018 Young Aoi waiting.png|Young Aoi waiting Akira. Ep018 Young Akira and Aoi.png|Young Aoi and Akira walking Ep018 Blue Angel hearing about her past.png|Blue Angel hearing Akira talking about their past Episode 19 Ep019 Blue Angel concern at playmaker.jpg|Blue Angel wishes to know about the story of Playmarker from ten years ago. Episode 20 Ep020 Akira protecting Blue Angel.png|Akira protects Blue Angel from "Firewall Dragon"'s attack. Episode 24 Ep024 Blue angel arriving.png|Full Body of Blue Angel arriving to team up with Playmarker and Go Onizuka. Ep024 Playmaker teaming up with Go and blue angel.png|Blue Angel teams up with Playmarker and Go Onizuka. Ep024 Aoi walking.png|Aoi walking at the Den City High School. Ep024 Aoi passing by Naoki.png|Aoi passing by Naoki. Ep024 Aoi leaving the duel club.png|Aoi leaving the Duel Club. Ep024 Aoi and Akira enjoying their dinner.png|Aoi and Akira enjoying their dinner. Ep024 Aoi upset.png|Aoi is split at either staying home or joining the fight. Episode 24 Ep025 Aoi walking to school.png|Aoi walking to school Ep025 Aoi getting angry.png|Aoi getting angry after Ema rode her motorcycle pass by her Ep025 Aoi walking by Ema.png|Aoi walking pass by Ema Bessho, ignoring her as she calls out to her Ep025 Blue angel arriving.png|Blue Angel arriving in Link Vrains Ep025 Blue Angel vs Baira.png|Blue Angel vs. Baira. Ep025 subconscious Aoi sad.png|Subconscious Aoi upset Ep025 Blue angel falling off her d-board.png|Blue Angel falling from her d-board after taking damage Ep025 Blue angel falling.png|Blue Angel falling Ep025 Blue angel using her blue whip.png|Blue Angel using her energy blue whip to grab her d-board after falling off Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Aoi Zaizen